


Simply As We Are

by LyriaFrost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, you decide what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lindsay, Gavin. They don't really know how to describe what they have, but they know it simply works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply As We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece I typed out on my phone on the way to Florida. Sorry for any mistakes! Autocorrect can be quite annoying.

Lindsay often thought that her boys were incredibly misunderstood. Although that probably had a lot to do with him the persona they presented on camera. Not that they were entirely different off camera, just that there was so much more to each of them. Sure, Michael was a loud, angry, brash individual, and Gavin was a clumsy, silly kid who loved to annoy others. They were best friends, but had a strange relationship involving a great deal of pushing each other to their limits and making endless jokes and insults (mostly on Michael's part). But they were both also very nice, sweet boys. Sure, Gavin was an idiot a lot, and Michael was a little too blunt, but still. 

They made Lindsay feel like a princess. Michael was always there to protect her, her knight in shining armor. Gavin was always there to cheer her up, her jester in his special piss-boots. Somehow they both just knew what she needed, were always there before she knew she needed them. It was hard to qualify the relationship she had with the two of them. Of course, she was marrying Michael, but beyond that, everything just fit without words. It had never really only been two of them, it had always been the three of them. Michael with his boo and his boi. Hermione with her Harry and Ron. Explanations simply weren't needed. 

They simply needed each other. Gavin kept her and Michael laughing, made sure their days were full of fun and games. He could also be serious and quiet, was a fabulous listener, and was always nice to cuddle with. Michael was their protector, the mighty Mogar, chasing off anything bad, from creepy guys in bars to tiny spiders in the bathroom. He also served as Gavin's counterbalance, one of the only ones who could pin the other boy when he was being hyper, but also could calm the boy with a touch and a serious look. Lindsay was, as they liked to say, their little light. She brightened any room, was always sweet and caring, she made sure the boys were always taken care of. She knew when Michael was just a little too angry and when Gavin was a little too homesick, and she was always there to hold them and chase away the sad and angry thoughts. 

No one could explain their relationship, them least of all. But whatever it was, they needed it, and it simply worked. They were perfect together, and together they would always be.


End file.
